staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Maja 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5454 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5454); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5455 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5455); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:08 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 Znak Orła - odc. 3 Pierścień 1309 - 1312; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 08:55 Disney! Cudowny Świat - High School Musical 2 (High School Musical 2); musical kraj prod.USA (2007) 10:50 Wściekłe gary - odc. 14; magazyn kulinarny 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Żyć w gromadzie - odc. 1/3 (Massive Nature); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1709; telenowela TVP 14:15 Klan - odc. 2097 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 14:45 3 - 2 - 1 - O!pole: Opole 2011 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2216; teleturniej muzyczny 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5456 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5456); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5457 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5457); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:40 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1710; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 2098 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2217; teleturniej muzyczny 19:10 Wieczorynka - To Timmy! - Timmy gra w piłkę, odc. 10 (Timmy Plays Ball); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Kino dla zuchwałych - Wyspa skarbów - cz. 2 (Die Schatzinsel (Treasure Island), ep. 2) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 22:15 Teatr Telewizji - Rozmowy przy wycinaniu lasu - txt - str.777; spektakl teatralny 00:05 Zapach kobiety (Scent of a Woman); dramat kraj prod.USA (1992) 02:50 Kino nocnych marków - Faceci na topie - odc. 10 (Big Shots, ep. 10); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 03:40 Notacje - Barbara Krafftówna. Moi mistrzowie, moje role; cykl dokumentalny 03:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 NSP2011 Dla przyszłości - odc. 6 06:30 Pytając o Boga - odc. 32 - "Kościół XXI w."; magazyn 06:55 Wspomnienie; reportaż 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc.180 Sprawdzian 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Rudi Schuberth 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:40 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - posiedzenie rządu - (3); program rozrywkowy 11:55 Sztuka życia 12:20 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - Wojciech Tomczyński 12:55 Pytając o Boga - odc. 33 - "UFO"; magazyn 13:15 Ogrodowa Dowborowa; magazyn 13:40 Skecz na bis; program rozrywkowy 13:55 Postaw na milion - odc. 12; teleturniej 14:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 445 - Koniec złudzeń; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama Świat 16:15 Gorący temat 16:20 Pogoda 16:30 Czas honoru - odc. 32 seria III "INGA" - txt - str.777; serial TVP 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 11/66; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:30 Pogoda 18:45 October road - odc. 13/19 (October Road ep. 13); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 19:40 Sąsiedzi - odc. 54 (255) Rewia Noworoczna; serial komediowy TVP 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 595 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 837; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 577 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:55 Alibi na poniedziałek - Narzędzia zbrodni (Desert Saints); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000) 00:35 Czy świat oszalał? - Oni zrywali Żelazną Kurtynę - Rumunia. Człowiek, który oskarżał Ceausescu (The iron curtain tearing down. Rumänien Der Ankläger Ceauescus); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.WYSPY WALLIS I FUTUNA (2008) 01:40 Sukces... - odc. 2/9 - Coś z niczego; serial obyczajowy TVP 02:45 Narzędzia zbrodni (Desert Saints); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000) 04:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Olsztyn 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:09 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:22 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Informacje sportowe 17:20 Informacje, flesz sport, pogoda 17:35 Opinie 17:45 Kopernik na Warmii 18:15 Indeks 18:30 Informacje, pogoda 19:05 Nasze sprawy 19:30 Ukraińskie wieści 19:45 Palce lizać 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:45 Informacje, pogoda 22:00 Opinie 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:13 Wyklęci przez Bogów; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Alicja Albrecht-Mroziewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:04 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:26 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9 02:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:41 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9 02:53 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:34 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:49 Łagodna na drodze; magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:58 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 36; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:25 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 TV market 7:30 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 34 8:00 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 36 8:30 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 4 9:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 222 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 59 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 305 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 306 Sezon: 6 11:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 55 12:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 182 13:00 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 13 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1315 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 60 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 307 Sezon: 6 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 179 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1316 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 56 20:00 John Rambo 21:55 Z podniesionym czołem III: W imię sprawiedliwości 23:55 Journeyman - podróżnik w czasie Odcinek: 7 0:55 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 583 2:00 Zza kamery... Odcinek: 50 2:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 693 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1586 TVN 6:00 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 98 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 497 11:35 Brzydula Odcinek: 29 12:05 Brzydula Odcinek: 30 12:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 587 13:40 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 816 14:20 Detektywi Odcinek: 839 14:55 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 4 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 588 17:55 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 99 18:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 840 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1450 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 817 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 11 22:35 Mentalista Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 23:35 Superwizjer Odcinek: 926 0:10 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 9 1:10 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 497 1:35 Uwaga! 1:55 Arkana magii 3:15 Rozmowy w toku 4:15 Nic straconego 4:55 Uwaga! 5:15 Granie na śniadanie TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:08 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Plecak pełen przygód - odc. 2/13 (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Finlandia, Niemcy (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (31); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Smaki polskie - Wiosenny kurczak na zielono; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 367; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Wspomnienie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Tele PRLe - (8); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1698; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 176* Kontrola; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Czas honoru - odc. 24* seria II - Przerwana depesza; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 55; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Opole 2004 na bis - 30-lecie Budki Suflera; STEREO 15:40 Zagadkowa blondynka - (12); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Sztuka życia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Śpiewnik kresowy (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1698; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 33; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Jeż Kleofas - odc. 2 - Gangsterzy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Blondynka - odc. 9/13* - Powrót woltyżerki; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Benefis - Aloszy Awdiejewa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Sukces - odc. 17/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Sukces - odc. 18/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1698; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Jeż Kleofas - odc. 2 - Gangsterzy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 70; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 367; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Pielgrzym Miłości - odc. 5. Pokolenie JP II, odc. 6. Ojciec Afryki; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Info jazda - odc. 21; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych